


Brand New World / Warm Body

by flyttadig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Brobot (mentioned) - Freeform, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Roughhousing, Spring, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyttadig/pseuds/flyttadig
Summary: "The sky is vast. The horizon is low, the clouds are thick and clear, and they’re on top of the world."
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Brand New World / Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogues and HS^2 are not welcome here. Hopefully this kicks winter seasonal depression in the butt a little bit.

Dirk’s mutual reconciliation with Jake on Earth C didn’t just mean regaining his best friend and boyfriend. Well, it did, but Dirk would argue that describing it that way wouldn’t be doing it enough justice.

Details are important. There are key factors that come from a relationship between him and Jake English. For instance, their upbringings and lives prior to the game: Jake always having a strong inclination toward physical activity, and Dirk, having a strong inclination toward physical proximity and affection, and neither of them having those things for almost their whole lives. For three years the Brobot was around to protect and also train Jake. And robots, though their engines can whirr and heat up, aren’t soft, receptive, or very comfortable.

In short, both of them had always needed a warm body, and for a while received that from one another’s company in particular during the months of the game, sure. But there was hesitation, and awkwardness, and uncertainty. Every move and touch was over-analyzed and always had both boys on edge to some degree.

But now? Now in the Consort Kingdom, with one another on Earth C and their precious reward that was the very universe they were residing in, with personal obstacles being worked on every day, with progress being made and growth blooming for them both as individuals and together—that warmth was euphoric, certain, and so sincere.

There are important duties to take care of every day in the Consort Kingdom. When they’re not washing the turtles’ shells or feeding the iguanas, the Gods of Heart and Hope spend their time together indulging in hobbies. Among such include watching movies, building and programming, and roughhousing.

The sky is vast. The horizon is low, the clouds are thick and clear, and they’re on top of the world.

Dirk throws a punch that Jake dodges down and away from. “Careful there, chap! You’re completely open!” Jake takes the opportunity with Dirk’s exposed torso and wraps his arms around it, throwing all of his weight onto the other young man. Dirk barely lets an, “oof!” escape his mouth before the next thing he knows he’s in the green, green grass and Jake’s trapping him by his wrists.

“Oh, like this is in the rules.”

“There aren’t any rules here, Strider!”

“You ever pinned the Brobot like this? Or am I special?” The sudden intimate tension between them doesn’t go over his head one bit.

“And what would come if that was the case?” Jake teases.

“It’d say a whole lot more about you than it would about me!” Dirk exclaims as he attempts to assume control and fails.

“Anything for the upper hand!” 

Jake pushes Dirk back down and immediately Dirk is smiling and shoving back to no avail and finally says, “Fuck this,” and grabs Jake’s wrists and pulls him along; now rolling down the hill together in a fit of light chaos and laughter.

Their bodies come to an eventual halt, their shirts littered with dirt and grass, and Jake’s on top with his gently toned abs pushing Dirk belly-down into the ground. Dirk wonders if Jake knows that he’s into this and he struggles with himself internally not to go into Full Bottom Mode just yet.

With a gleam in his eye, Jake brings his mouth to Dirk’s exposed, freckled nape. The moment the heat lands and begins to suck, Dirk flails and in pure shock, Jake is tumbled over and Dirk takes the opportunity for control. He pulls a stunned Jake into a sort of pseudo-headlock while gasping for breath.

“Good fucking gravy, Dirk, what was that spasm?”

“Dude, fuck if I know,” Dirk retorts. “As if I’ve ever had anyone in close proximity to me for the first sixteen years of my life, damn. You expect me to know what a hickey is going to feel like?”

“That’s what they call it?” Jake asks genuinely, still looking like a fumbling fool in Dirk’s grasp. “I was honestly going for a more animalistic approach, of the carnivorous variety.”

“Bro. Animals don’t just suck at their prey, they tear them apart.”

“The biting was going to come! I needed to get the skin in my teeth one way or another!”

“I cannot believe this conversation is happening,” Dirk finishes, and lets go of Jake.

Apparently Jake’s sudden burst of confidence must have passed a certain threshold, because he decides to plop his ass down right on Dirk’s chest and squish his cheeks playfully. Dirk’s hands rest on Jake’s bruised up, dirty knees and tries to look up to him without looking too undignified with his cheeks being smushed and his sunglasses crooked. “Jake,” he says through his muffled lips.

“Yes, pumpkin?”

Definitely one of Dirk’s favorite pet names. “What the hell are you doing.”

“Admiring you,” Jake admits, his hold on the other boy softening and instead stroking his cheek gently.

Dirk wants to ask why but then stops himself. He’s been trying to avoid the self-deprecating shit. He watches Jake wait for an answer, and notices his dark hair blowing gently in the wind while it carries dandelion seeds in the air overhead, the clouds taking movement behind him, and that damn smile Jake is giving him that makes his heart swell.

Instead he lets out his second thought, and that’s, “You’re cute.”

Jake reacts positively and a bit bashfully with a big smile. He takes his leave off of Dirk’s torso and lies next to him in the grass, dragonflies zipping around.

Despite the sun in the sky, Dirk removes his pointed shades and looks to his boyfriend. “Glad you could finally join me and the ladybugs down here. I blame myself for making you so impossible to pin down.”

“We all know you become immersed in your passions, Dirk. I’m glad I experienced that passion through the Brobot when I could!”

Dirk gives Jake a small smile and scoots in closer, lying on his side, and then remembers. “Hey. You don’t mind how we get tender like this after sparring around?”

“Not a bit,” Jake responds with certainty. He nuzzles his face into Dirk’s hair with gentle finality. It still smells like the ocean. “The genuine article is ever so much warmer.”

The world is infinite, flourishing, and theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by "Warm Body" by CAFUNÉ: https://wearecafune.bandcamp.com/track/warm-body
> 
> And also this photo: https://flyttadigs.tumblr.com/post/189244475158/sanmarin0-bruce-weber


End file.
